1. Field of the Invention
The disclosures herein generally relate to a text processing apparatus for processing text.
2. Description of the Related Art
Technology for providing information using display apparatuses is developing in view of the decrease in price of information processing apparatuses and display apparatuses. For example, digital signage displays are used in the city to display store information and product information. Also, at stations, LED displays and liquid crystal displays are used to display information such as operation status, departure times, and warnings. Further, it is becoming common practice to use display apparatuses to display news and advertising, for example.
However, conventional display apparatuses are not particularly adapted to be viewed by a wide range of people, and text displayed by display apparatuses may not necessarily be read/understood by every viewer. In light of such an inconvenience, a technique is disclosed that relates to improving comprehensibility/readability of text by changing certain words and expressions in the text (e.g. see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2011-227849). Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2011-227849 discloses a text conversion apparatus that takes into account the reading comprehension capability of a reader and converts kanji characters (Chinese characters) into kana characters or changes the wording of a text as is necessary.
However, in the text conversion apparatus described in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2011-227849, while the text accommodated for a target reader is displayed, other readers may not be able to read/comprehend the text.
FIG. 1 illustrates exemplary text conversions performed by the text conversion apparatus disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2011-227849. In the illustrated example, two sets of different partial text data 154b and 154c incorporating different expressions for the original text “Melos was infuriated” 154a are prepared. The partial text data 154b incorporates an expression that may be read and comprehended by readers from grade 5 to grade 7, for example. The partial text data 154c incorporates an expression that may be read and understood by readers of grade 4 or lower, for example. Thus, while the partial text data 154b is displayed, readers of grade 4 or lower may not be able to read/understand the contents of the text.
In light of the above, an aspect of the present invention relates to providing a text processing apparatus that is capable of generating text that may be read/comprehended by multiple readers.